


Wammy's Records

by Tshilaba



Series: That Halloween Night [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba





	Wammy's Records

.:Wammy's Records: Year of 2005:.

_**Death Records** _

_Listed below are the records of deaths in Wammy's House in the year of 2005._

October 31, 2005  \- this day set the records for the highest number of deaths in Wammy's. 

_Name: Nate River_

_Alias: Near_

_Gender: Male_

_Date of Birth: August 24, 1991 5:26 a.m._

_Date of Death: October 31, 2005 6:24 a.m._

_Age at Time of Death: 14 years_

_Cause of Death: (simplified) Blunt force trauma._

_(detailed) It is believed that the victim was attacked from behind in the lavatory, giving the attacker the opportunity to knock the victim unconscious before beating the victim's body in a near passionate onslaught, thereby resulting in a nearly unidentifiable mass of mutilated flesh. The victim was found by Wammy's House resident Matt._

_Name: Kipp Holden_

_Alias: Salrin_

_Gender: Male_

_Date of Birth: July 7, 1988 12:23 p.m._

_Date of Death: October 31, 2005 11:19 a.m._

_Age at Time of Death: 17 years_

_Cause of Death: (simplified) Fire._

_(detailed) It is believed that the victim was trapped in the greenhouse where the fire was started, and the victim was consumed by fire within minutes, leaving the victim burned nearly to ashes and bones. The victim was found by Wammy's House resident Linda._

_Name: Electra Galen_

_Alias: Resa_

_Gender: Female_

_Date of Birth: May 17, 1995 5:43 p.m._

_Date of Death: October 31, 2005 3:27 p.m._

_Age at Time of Death: 10 years_

_Cause of Death: (simplified) Asphyxiation._

_(detailed) It is believed that the victim's throat was slit with a blade of unknown type, possibly a switchblade. From there, the skin was peeled away from the face in a single piece thereby resulting in the mutilation of the corpse's face. The victim was found by Wammy's House resident Linda._

_Name: Galvin Finley_

_Alias: Millenia_

_Gender: Male_

_Date of Birth: March 11, 1993 7:56 a.m._

_Date of Death: October 31, 2005 6:17 p.m._

_Age at time of death: 12 years_

_Cause of Death: (simplified) Assumed (but unconfirmed) cyanide poisoning._

_(detailed) It is believed that the victim was force-fed a drugged drink, as there was a liquid in the victim's stomach exhibiting certain principles of cyanide, resulting in the poisoning of the victim. The victim was found by Wammy's House resident Celesta._

_Name: Susan Kirkwood_

_Alias: Linda_

_Gender: Female_

_Date of Birth: April 13, 1991 12:14 a.m._

_Date of Death: October 31, 2005 11:47 p.m._

_Age at Time of Death: 14 years_

_Cause of Death: (simplified) Cardiac arrest._

_(detailed) It is believed that the victim, in an attempt to protect her fellow House resident, threw herself between he and the attacker resulting in the removal of the victim's heart due to unknown causes. The victim was found by Wammy's House resident Mello._

_Name: Mail Jeevas_

_Alias: Matt_

_Gender: Male_

_Date of Birth: February 1, 1990 6:29 p.m._

_Date of Death: October 31, 2005 11:48 p.m._

_Age at Time of Death: 15 years_

_Cause of Death: (simplified) Cardiopulmonary arrest_

_(detailed) It is believed that the victim, in an attempt to rescue his fellow House resident, friend, and lover's life, placed himself as human shield between Mello and the attacker, resulting in the victim's organs rupturing, though how the ruptures occurred is still unknown. The victim was found by Wammy's House resident Mello._

_Name: Mihael Keehl_

_Alias: Mello_

_Gender: Male_

_Date of Birth: December 13, 1989 4:03 a.m._

_Date of Death: October 31, 2005 11:59 p.m._

_Age at Time of Death: 15 years_

_Cause of Death: (simplified) Asphyxiation._

_(detailed) It is believed that the victim, upon seeing his lover's corpse, was thrown into a fit of grief and loss which resulted in the victim taking his own life by slitting his throat with fellow House resident Iggy's athame. The victim was found by Wammy's House resident Iggy._

_*******_

_The following is the minutes from the one and only interview psychiatrists were able to obtain from Wammy's House resident Ziv Knox, alias Iggy. Within is contained his retelling of the occurrences Halloween 2005._

The boy was sitting at the table when the psychiatrist, Allison, walked in. It had been almost a month since the Halloween Massacre. All of the other children had accepted a counseling session immediately once they were asked. But the boy sitting at the table now had refused for the longest time. And yet...his mind possibly had the most useful information in the case, as most other eye witnesses were deceased.

_Perhaps that's why_ , she thought sadly. She glanced at the file she had in her hands.

**Name: Ziv Knox**

**Alias: Iggy**

**Gender: Male**

**Date of Birth: November 6, 1996 5:59 p.m.**

**Age Enrolled in Wammy's House: 7 years**

**Religious Background: Wiccan**

**Close Relationships: None**

Not a single friend in the house. He'd probably considered those that had died on Halloween the closest things he had to friends, though it was noted that he'd only really ever communicated with Millenia. She sighed and sat down. “Alright, Iggy, my name is Allison and I--”

“What do you want to know? You want to pick my brain for what happened in that classroom Halloween night? Or maybe you want to know why I didn't accept counseling before now?” the boy said bitterly.

Allison swallowed hard. He was going to be tough to deal with. The records mentioned him as such a soft-spoken boy. “I only want to know what you're willing to tell me, Iggy,” she said gently. “Yes, information about the occurrences in the neglected classroom would be helpful in possibly wrapping the case up, but if you feel you can't tell me that's fine as well.” She paused and frowned as she felt a chill pass by her.

Iggy's eyes flickered to her left, though she knew there was nothing there. His face grew thoughtful for a moment and then he sighed. “I'll tell you what I know. But it will take a while. My classes--”

“It's alright. Roger's informed me that you're allowed to stay as long as you need to without worry of penalization.”

The boy nodded. “May I have something to drink?” he asked quietly.

Allison nodded and passed him a bottle of water she produced from her bag.

“Thanks.” The brunette sighed and went on. “First off, I'm Wiccan. But, I can assume that's my file sitting in front of you, so you already know that. Though, that file's not entirely correct. It will inform you that, since my time of coming here almost two years ago, I have had no one that I would call a friend. That's not true. Millenia was like a brother to me. Almost as close as Matt and Mello were, as they still are. But Millenia and I weren't together. That, however, truthfully has nothing to do with what occurred on Halloween.”

“Wait,” Allison said. “What was that you said about Matt and Mello?”

“What do you mean?” the witch asked before taking a few sips of the water.

“You said 'Almost as close as Matt and Mello were, as they still are'. Iggy, Matt and Mello are dead.”

“That doesn't mean they're not still together,” the boy shot back, though his voice was still soft as his eyes flicked to that spot beside her, as if he saw something. The look disappeared and he said, “I will come to that soon. As I was saying. Halloween. A few days before, I'd been going through a reading, a Tarot reading, to be precise. I showed the results to Millenia. He didn't quite understand it, but he admitted he got the same uneasy feeling that I had. Before you ask, this has quite a lot to do with Halloween, because I had done the reading specifically seeking information on the day. Well, Millenia told me to try not to worry about it; 'It probably is nothing to worry about,' he said, 'Probably just means it'll rain or something.' He was trying to decrease our worry, but it still bothered me. Even still, I ignored it. And then, on October 31, a little after eight in the morning, Matt's scream woke up the House.”

“I can only imagine how loud that must have been, to have awoken the entire house,” the psychiatrist mused.

Iggy scoffed. “Matt was always the quiet one. Mello was the one that demanded your attention. I think Matt would have preferred if the rest of the House just ignored him. He just didn't like interacting with people, or talking much at all for that matter. But, if you could catch those two at just the right moment, the red head had the knack to just become so animated in the blond's presence; it was almost as if he was another person. Despite that, Matt could yell when he wanted to. I happened to witness the one time someone was stupid enough to mess with him when Mello wasn't around. Screamed so loud that I thought my eardrums had burst.”

“Iggy, you're drifting from the point, dear.”

“Oh, sorry.” The brunette cleared his throat quietly. “As I was saying, after Matt woke the House up, it threw what was normally an organized mess into utter chaos. Suicides aren't uncommon in the House; in fact, most of the children do snap before they get out. But, murder was rare to say the least. And Near's death was quite obviously a murder. After all, it's impossible to beat yourself to a pulp. This was the first thing that threw our precarious system out of alignment. For the sake of our safety, Roger sent us to our rooms. Before we knew what was happening, Salrin was found in the burned out greenhouse. No one knew how he got there. Linda had found him with the help of one of the younger orphans who'd spotted the smoke. Because Roger had been speaking to Matt and Mello when it occurred, he couldn't directly tie them to Salrin's murder.”

“Now, wait a moment,” the woman said. “It was written in Salrin's record that he was a clinical pyromaniac. What's to say he didn't just lose control of the fire?”

The witch snorted in amusement. “Salrin lose control of a fire? That's rich. You might as well say that a witch could control a demon. No, Salrin never lost control of his fires; I learned that from Millenia. He and Salrin are really good friends, despite the five year gap in their ages.”

“You've just used a present tense again, Iggy,” Allison said, worried. “I'm afraid you might not believe it, but you're in denial.”

The brunette snickered. “I'm not in denial, lady. I'm Wiccan. I believe in a world for the dead. But I'm getting to that. Fuck, you're impatient.”

“That's no language for an eight year old.”

“Would you rather have me use my extensive vocabulary to talk circles around you? I've managed to do so to Mello before and he was ranked much higher than me.” When the psychiatrist remained silent, he went on. “Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Salrin wouldn't lose control of a fire. But Roger couldn't tie Matt or Mello directly to Salrin's _death_ because he'd been speaking to the both of them when it occurred. Don't misunderstand. That's not to say the arson couldn't be committed from a distance, so it didn't give Matt and Mello a full alibi. Then, not long after that, Linda had gone back to hers and Resa's room, only to come back to Roger's office, screaming and crying. Resa had been murdered in their room. While the murder was a simple blade across the throat, they actually peeled her face off as well. Here, we came back to the conclusion of mutilating the victims, something that tied the first and third murders. Meanwhile, I decided to do a reading. I'd noticed something that no one else had seemed to make the connection with yet.”

“What was that?” Allison asked.

“All the victims were Mello's rivals in some shape or form. Near's existence forced Mello into second; Salrin was better at calculations; Resa was better at art. Now, this link could mean one of two things: Mello was actually the murderer, or someone was attempting to frame him. Either way, it was paramount to deduce who would possibly be next on the list. Millenia was better at Mello than deductions, while Matt was better at computers. However you were to look at that, Mello could never kill his best friend, so that left Millenia. Still doubtful, I was performing a reading when Matt and Mello came the 3rd floor of the boys' dorms, past where I sitting on the floor in the hall. I'd noticed a few days before at how thin the veil was, but I'd assumed it was the normal cycle; the veil is always a bit thinner around Samhain. But, sitting there, I realized it was thinner than I'd ever felt it, and I spoke without thinking. Of course, Mello's Catholic, so he vehemently denied the existence of a veil until Matt convinced him they needed to get to work on their case and they left back downstairs to go talk to Linda. Left in peace once more, I continued my reading, only to find Death staring me in the face. That was a bad sign, because I'd specifically done the reading to make sure he'd be safe. Seeing that card specifically confirmed to me that I needed to find Millenia, so I gathered up my deck and went to go look for him. Unfortunately, he wasn't anywhere that he usually was, his room, the cellar, the library, though I did notice that Matt and Mello were indeed talking to Linda. I made my way back to his room, hoping to intercept him on the way there. The next thing I knew, a wail echoed through the halls, and I soon placed it as Celesta, one of my generation of residents. Most of the House thinks she's a bit...addled, but in truth she's a savant, perhaps borderline autistic as well. We don't talk often, but she's easy enough to get along with. With the next wail, I managed to catch a few words. It was Millenia; Millenia had been the victim. I actually stopped dead where I was, halfway up the stairs to the 2nd floor of the boys' dorms, and collapsed onto the stair, curled into a ball and began sobbing, clutching my Tarot deck in my hands. By the way, have I shown you it?”

“Um, no,” Allison replied. “But is it really relevant?”

He looked up, with what must have been his version of a glare, and, voice icy, said, “Millenia gave the deck to me for my 8th birthday.” Without another word, he reached into the messenger bag and pulled out an ornately designed drawstring bag, set it on the the table and pulled an simply designed, black lacquered box out. “This,” he said. “Millenia got a few of the artists here in the House to make both the bag and box and, with L's explicit help, managed to get me a very high-quality deck of cards.”

The psychiatrist pursed her lips thoughtfully. “That wouldn't happen to be an inherited deck, would it?”

“Actually, it is. My grandmother was a High Priestess back in our home country and her mother before her. Millenia managed to get her deck from the current High Priest. And then for Christmas, he got a hold of Grandmother's Book of Shadows for me. Those two items mean the world to me.”

The woman nodded. “I can understand that. But you seem to keep being distracted, Iggy. First with Matt and Mello, and now with Millenia.”

“I apologize for doing so, but please don't pull the 'You're in denial' line again. It really is aggravating, because I've long since accepted that they're dead. Now, back to what I was saying. After the chaos had calmed down, I decided to wander around a bit so that I could think and I happened to walk by the neglected classroom. I caught Matt's voice drifting through the doorway, but when I peeked inside, the magical energy hit me like a brick to the face. Someone had used that particular room for dark magic, I could tell. After my little chat with Matt and Mello, they went to their room, it was probably nearing nine o'clock, and I gathered up my ritual supplies: my deck, my athame, candles, matches, and my Book of Shadows, and placed them in my messenger bag and joined them.

Once I reached their room, the two had already gotten into bed for the night so as not to intrude on their space as much, I lit a small candle and began to search through my Book for the spell we would need to get rid of the demon.”

“Iggy, I hate to interrupt you, but up until this point, you haven't mentioned anything about a demon.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. While I'd been talking to them, Matt and I had come to a conclusion that the things that had happened, the murders, the veil thinning more than normal, almost to the point of shredding, and the black magic being performed in that classroom, those weren't coincidences and someone had summoned a demon to seek revenge on Mello. I still don't know why.”

“Well, I suppose that makes a little more sense, but...”

“I don't mean to be rude,” the witch stated, but his icy tone was hinted with true anger, “but please save your questions until after I'm done, otherwise I'll never be finished.”

“Sorry.”

“No matter. Now, where was I, again?” He frowned slightly for a moment and then said, “Ah, now I remember. So, I was looking for a specific spell in my Book while Matt and Mello were keeping to themselves on the other side of the room. Then, the flame on my candle turned blue and I experienced a slight moment of fear that it could be someone evil, before I realized there was a certain calm to the air. I explained that to the both of them, because they'd heard my gasp and wondered what could be wrong, and Mello'd rolled over to go back to sleep as Millenia appeared. It was then that Matt, who was still sitting up, greeted him with a sleepy 'Ohai, Millenia.' Needless to say, Mello freaked when he saw him. It was quite amusing to watch, actually. But, once Mello'd accepted the fact that he wasn't dreaming, Millenia came over and sat down next to me, asking me how I was coming with finding the spell. I explained to him that the older spells, the ones Grandmother used when she was my age, were in the Old Tongue, in Celtic, Northern to be precise. Then, I also had to explain to Mello that the regional difference would be like comparing American and British English. Yes, it wouldn't be that hard to understand the general meaning, but certain words could have been used differently, and that just wouldn't do for a spell. I managed to work it out though; we would need to call a circle, most preferably with a power number. We only had three though, four if you counted Millenia.”

“But how could a ghost hold a candle?” the woman questioned, forgetting her unspoken promise to save her questions until he was finished.

Luckily, the witch didn't seem to be bothered. “When you anger one, they have to have some solidity to be able to attack you, correct? Then, it only stands to reason that they would have the solidity to hold a candle. As I was saying, counting Millenia, we were three short of a power number. But Millenia suggested he could bring a few of the others to help us; Mello insisted that he not bring Near as, I would assume the blond's grudge still runs deep with the boy. Millenia returned with Salrin and Resa. This, however, still left us one short, so Resa left and returned with Linda. Now that we had our power number, we made our way to the neglected classroom and set up. I requested that each person hold a candle based on the element they most closely were affiliated with. For Mello, that was fire; Matt, water; Linda, air; and Millenia, earth. Salrin and Resa merely stood within the circle to keep our power number. I was about a quarter of the way through the spell, when I sensed something was off. I wouldn't have worried too much, if not for the fact that Matt spoke up then, saying that something felt off to him. What surprised me was that neither Mello nor Linda had sensed it at that point, especially considering Mello's religious background. But we continued, thanks to Mello's order that no one leave the circle no matter what happened. He understood the gravity of breaking the circle, I give him that. I could tell out of the three that had already faced the demon and lost their lives, Resa was the most unnerved. She was shaking like a leaf. But I had to keep going, I had to finish the spell, or the demon could have its way. I faltered though, when I noticed the flame of my candle. The blue color was to be expected as there were three spirits in the room with us, but the flame was flickering, as if someone were trying to blow it out. The air in the room was still. That was what told Linda and Mello that something foul was afoot. I tried to push on though, Salrin even volunteered to keep an eye out. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and Resa sobbed out an apology before leaving. She couldn't bear to witness her murderer again. Right after, Salrin convinced Millenia that they should leave as well, leaving Matt, Mello, Linda and myself in the room alone.”

“Then, however were you the only one to come out alive?” Allison asked in wonder. “If I'm to believe a demon truly did attack you, and you've insisted that a witch cannot control a demon, how did you survive?”

A small smile, almost a smirk, hovered around the brunette's lips. “Mello survived the demon as well, though he was its target. Explain that one and you could outwit even L himself,” he said quietly. “Our circle may have been broken, but I still had the rest of my things. Sometimes, the only thing that can reverse a summoning is a blood sacrifice. The demon knocked me to the side as it dove for Mello, but Linda threw herself in the way, thinking only of protecting the successor to L; yes, we do have that much loyalty. Near had been killed, so Mello was next in line; it was our duty to protect Mello's life, even at the loss of our own. She was easily disposed of as the demon removed her heart and flung her against the far wall, cracking her skull. I knew what I had to do, and I had to do it quickly. I yelled at Matt, told him to save Mello, to get them both out of there while I finished the blood rite. But the demon prevented that escape easily. Matt shot me a glance and, noticing that I was attempting a blood rite, thought on his feet. When the demon lunged to attack Mello, Matt threw himself between them. It was over in an instant. The force of the blow threw both of them closer to me, Mello landing on his back and Matt spread over his stomach. I could see Mello's chest still rising and falling shallowly, so I knew he was still alive, but Matt was deathly still, and a small trickle of blood had managed slip from his lips and down his chin. From what I could tell, the demon had ruptured every organ within Matt's body because there were absolutely no outward signs of trauma. I quickly finished the rite, and the resulting explosion knocked me unconscious. When I came to, Mello was stirring. I stayed still for a time, so I could gauge what he would do. After all, his lover had killed himself to protect him. The blond showed a fair amount of remorse for Linda, but when he laid eyes on the red head laying across his stomach he was thrown into the same fit of grief and loss that I'd feared he would fall into. He waited for long minutes, no doubt praying that Matt would wake up, though he knew full well that wouldn't happen. I pushed myself into a sitting position and his eyes flew to me. He demanded my athame, and, for a moment, I tried to reason with him, explaining that both Linda and Matt had given their lives to protect him and it wouldn't do for him to waste that. But he demanded again, and that's when I realized what his heart was really going through. You see, he understood that Matt and given his life to save him, but he also knew that he couldn't go on without him. So, I handed Mello my athame and watched as he slit his throat and followed his lover to the world of the dead. At the very least, they would have eternity together.”

“Is that everything?”

“Well, if you have any questions, I won't mind answering them now, if that's what you mean,” Iggy said, pulling out his cards and shuffling them slowly, probably more out of stress relief than an actual desire to do a reading.

“What did you mean by saying that just because they're dead doesn't mean they aren't together?” Allison asked.

The brunette didn't look up, but said softly, “They're together in the world of the dead. All of them are. Except for Millenia.”

“Why not Millenia as well? Did he do something wrong?”

There was a quiet snort of laughter. “No. He's just been standing beside you for this entire interview. The veil's not as thin as it was, so it's harder for him to appear to anyone not spiritually inclined. That being said, the most you would have noticed was a slight chill. However, if we were to have had a candle lit, the flame would glow blue.”

“I-I see,” the psychiatrist stammered. “So, this would be why you always refer to them in the present tense?”

“Yes, exactly,” Iggy said, setting the shuffled deck on the table top and looking up at her. “Just because a person dies does not mean that they cease to exist. But Roger got it wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“He said that the deaths of Mail Jeevas and Mihael Keehl were tragedies. They weren't; in fact, they probably have the happiest ending of all.”

“Well, your information has been quite helpful, Iggy,” Allison said. “Is that all you have to tell us?”

The witch smiled softly. “You still don't know who summoned the demon. But that's alright. You'll find their corpse soon enough. Demons don't leave loose threads.” With that said, he swept up his things up and turned on his heel and left.

The psychiatrist couldn't help but shudder as the chill left with the boy.


End file.
